Kelly Goldsmith Confs
Ovivor: Ethiopia Voting Confessionals 22:28 * KellyGoldsmith_ holds up vote for Omarosa 22:29 When it's me, you'll know it. 22:29 I couldn't be happier to be casting this vote against you. 22:29 If you play your idol, cool, you did it. Want a trophy? 22:29 If you don't, I'll be sleeping soundly and happily tonight. 22:29 Bonne chance. 22:43 * KellyGoldsmith_ holds up vote for Iggy 22:43 It's probably better to go with the idiots savantes at this point. 23:06 * KellyGoldsmith_ writes down Natalie's name 23:07 I've used the term "snake in the grass" to describe you, and you're actually harmless. 23:07 You don't even talk to me. 23:08 That makes you a bad player, in my eyes, at least. Let's see how easy it is to get these idiots to turn on their own. 23:08 * KellyGoldsmith_ walks away from voting booth 23:21 voting Natalie again bc 23:22 I'm not ready to axe my closest ally. Sorry..."twinnie." 23:30 * KellyGoldsmith_ holds up vote for Natalie 23:30 pull the carolyn hun 23:30 Third time probably won't be the charm. I'm screwed whatever I do. F--k this tribe. Confessionals 20:44 I'm looking around and it's like, literally EVERYONE here is female. 20:44 Eleven girls together makes for a group that's SUPER catty which is pretty much the opposite of my cup of tea. 20:44 It's like... production just grabbed my idea Ovivor scenario and said, "Oh, Kelly, by the way, you can't have this!" 20:46 ~ DABAT TRIBE Day 1 ~ 20:46 We get to camp and Omarosa already tries to stir the pot. Like, are you joking? 20:46 It's the first day. You only get ONE first impression. Have some dignity, I mean, come on! 21:18 ~ DABAT TRIBE Day ? ~ 21:18 Lately, I feel like I haven't been contributing as much in the challenges, even though they're probably the biggest thing I've been looking forward to in this game. 21:18 It's rough, you know, to feel like you're not helping out, but it's not something I lose sleep over. That's life. 21:28 ~ DABAT TRIBE DAY 8 ~ 21:31 I decided to take it upon myself to win the challenge today, which, given the caliber of this cast's intelligence, was easier than breathing. 21:32 Awasa's clearly the big target on campus due to their gargantuan tribe size, which sucks for me because I hate everyone here on Dabat! 21:32 Omarosa's so freaking neurotic. I think there's medication to stop consistent panic attacks whenever she touches nature. 21:33 If there's medication for that, she should be on it. 21:33 Iggy is alright, but it's like she's in a perpetual state of drunkenness and it's so embarrassing to even be associated with her. 21:33 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs 21:33 I just hope something happens and I can change up the game, because right now, my sanity is going quick. 21:36 ~ DABAT TRIBE Day 9 ~ 21:36 Of course, Awasa continues to be...freaking SUPERHUMAN or something and wins again. 21:36 Let me tell you, seriously, there is NOTHING more in life that I want right now than to get rid of Korra and Mary. 21:37 If it comes to having to live with them, I might just walk off a cliff. 21:47 ~ DABAT TRIBE Day 10 ~ 21:47 All Omarosa wants to do is be controversial and it is driving. me. NUTS. 21:48 s/o to you for sending confs w dates 21:48 makes it a lot easier 21:48 I have this game all planned out in my head all the way to the final day and here she is spouting stuff like "Let's give up Immunity because I'm black and everyone else is racist!" 21:48 Yeah, sure, she's strong, black, and a woman. But she's psycho. 21:49 If I could axe her without having to jump through hoops, I'd trade that opportunity for the million dollar prize. 21:50 It's THAT bad. 22:01 ~ DABAT TRIBE Day 11 ~ 22:01 The more points Melanie scores in this Immunity Challenge, the closer we get to a merge where Awasa DOESN'T just vote us all out one by one, which is my biggest fear. 22:02 I'm not here to be the next lifeless member of Trădare, I'm here to secure a million dollars and show the world that stupid people can't win a cerebral game. 22:09 ~ MERGED TRIBE Day 12 ~ 22:09 Of course, Melanie is as incompetent as ever, and Kobo loses again, meaning we just merge. 22:09 And, of course, I have to start sweating a little bit because of Alice's idiocy putting us down in numbers. 22:15 It's really difficult to find a merged tribe name that perfectly encapsulates how awful this group of seven is. 22:15 I mean, sure, they're all fabulous people in their daily lives, probably, but living with them 24/7 is VERY grating and I'm just really annoyed if you couldn't tell!! 22:21 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 13 ~ 22:21 Well, she did it! 22:21 Naturally, I secured the Immunity necklace because I was the only person with a brain expansive enough to suggest a fitting merged tribe name. 22:21 I told them all that Gagamas meant love. 22:22 I think they bought it hook, line, and sinker! 22:22 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs 22:26 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 14 ~ 22:26 Getting through to these people is impossible. 22:26 Iggy has her head in the game -- for once -- and wants to get rid of Korra. 22:26 I told Mary I'm flipping to Awasa, and to be honest with you, I really want to! 22:26 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs 22:27 I told her to vote Omarosa, so if she plays her idol, we could get an Awasa out without issues. 22:27 But...Omarosa wants to vote Iggy, which is the issue. 22:27 So I either have to vote for Korra and break my word with Mary or vote Omarosa and hope for the best. 22:28 It's awful being in this kind of power position, especially when you have these unstable wards of the state swarming you all the time. 22:35 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 15 ~ 22:36 I thought I had this all figured out. 22:36 I really did. 22:36 I thought that Korra would be gone and I'd be fine but it doesn't look like it! 22:36 Of course, Omarosa decides to sour my life once again, this time with an actual gameplay move. 22:36 Seriously, how does she even function? 22:53 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 16 ~ 22:56 Going into the merge, I was really happy at the prospect of being able to talk to some normal people, and I did find that in Mary. 22:56 However, Destiny and Natalie have yet to even try to say one or two words to me. 22:57 I mean, yeah, I guess a certain fraction of the population is introverted and more focused on self-reflection, but that isn't me, nor is it the average human being I work with day to day. 22:57 So the merge is a letdown, to put it in one word. 22:59 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 17 ~ 22:59 It was interesting in that challenge to see how the old Awasa tribe functions internally. I naturally expected them to be mentally insane, and I was right each time. 22:59 I mean, seriously, they let themselves be the jury and had Omarosa and I, the minority, waltz to the final two. 23:00 And hey, if I can win that jury, I hope to GOD I can win the real one. 23:05 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Before Tribal Council ~ 23:05 It's a stretch, but for the sake of my own game, there's a move I have to make now. 23:05 I'm baiting Korra to try and get Natalie out. 23:06 She'll fall for anything if you say someone's a lesbian, seriously. 23:06 And Mary trusts me, I think. 23:06 I've got Omarosa begging at my feet, too. 23:06 * KellyGoldsmith_ points to Immunity Necklace 23:06 Oh, and this is mine. 23:06 So I'm pretty much the most influential player in this game right now...but did you ever doubt me? 23:06 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs 23:15 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 18 ~ 23:15 In hindsight, I kinda wish I had voted for Omarosa just to stick it to her. What a psychopath! 23:16 Life goes on, though. I made the top 5, and I intend on using these people to be the real snake in the grass and be the top 1. 23:16 Just you wait. 23:24 ~ GAGAMAS TRIBE Day 20 ~ 23:24 It's interesting to me how stupid these people are. I mean, come on! They just sit there in complacency and get picked off. Mary's living proof. It's shocking, honestly. I thought you needed to be smart to be cast on television. 23:24 I just have to keep winning Immunity because if I don't, the sitting ducks will quack me out of the game. 23:28 Some of these people are maniacs. I mean, am I REALLY the only one to notice that Natalie is a really weird person? 23:28 And then some of these people just don't want to lie, as if telling someone they can't get a million dollars is ethical in the first place? PM w/ Iggy 21:22 Hey Iggy! 21:23 heyy 21:24 I have a minor question for you. 21:24 REALLY minor. 21:24 okayyy 21:24 lay it on me 21:25 What do you think about, uh... 21:25 well, the rest... 21:25 of our tribe, if you get what I mean? 21:25 srry 21:25 You mean Omarosa? 21:25 * KellyGoldsmith_ blinks 21:26 Well, there's us two, and Omarosa. 21:26 welll she's 21:26 Yes, that's the rest of our tribe. 21:26 black\ 21:26 SHes cool 21:26 Um, interesting point of view. 21:27 I just think she's a bit...high strung. She's wayyyy too white collar for this game. 22:19 we sticking together? 22:20 We have to for now, of course... 22:20 Omarosa has an idol, though. 22:20 ohh 22:20 You should be aware. 22:20 okay 22:20 Since I doubt you were already. 22:23 We vote Korra 22:24 I was going to suggest that anyway. PM w/ Omarosa 21:37 give it UP Kelly 21:37 * Omarosa reveals idol 21:37 we will USE this to get rid of the ALIEN WOMAN 21:38 who is NOT a STRONG BLACK FEMALE 21:39 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs 21:39 Whatever you say! 21:41 It wasn't really me you should've been convincing, you know. 21:42 I mean, I'd love to get rid of Iggy as much as the next sane human, but she wasn't up for tribal, either. 21:42 Case closed, sorry. 22:25 Hey...so, um, have you heard anything from Iggy? 22:25 I demand she be voted out. 22:25 She is a racist BITCH. 22:26 Okay, well, that's probably not the best idea, you know. 22:26 Considering...tribal circumstances. 22:27 Then what do you want? 22:28 * KellyGoldsmith_ looks at the rest of the tribe 22:28 Korra should go. 22:28 That's all I'm saying. 22:59 Well Kelly. 22:59 The initial vote for Korra changed to ME. 23:00 I mean, I expected you to play your idol and vote for Korra. 23:00 You know, like a smart person would. 23:00 You did ONE of those things which, yeah, it was smart. 23:00 Everyone is against me. 23:00 Which is more of a reason to take me far in the game. 23:01 Trust me, if I could do something, I would. 23:01 It would be a SMART business decision to bring me with you. 23:01 ...I'll, uh, talk to Mary, though. 23:03 I'm trying to get some people to vote out Natalie. 23:03 Trust me on this one. 23:04 Okay. 23:04 I will. 23:04 ...Tribemate. 23:04 Strictly tribemates. 23:04 * KellyGoldsmith_ shakes your hand 23:06 We are of course 23:06 The only ones left. 23:09 There are not enough votes for Natalie tonight. 23:09 But there are SOME for Mary. 23:09 Who is horrible and RACIST against women of color. 23:09 The safest bet tonight would be to vote her out. 23:09 That's not a good idea. 23:09 Plus...if I'm gone, you are an immunity threat already. 23:09 We can help each other. 23:10 If there are votes against Mary, we're most likely safe. 23:10 It's still the best idea to vote for Natalie. 23:10 it will be 3-2-1 23:10 if you vote for Mary 23:10 Trust me on this one. 23:10 If you don't, you're probably gone. 23:10 Natalie is NOT getting any votes. 23:10 Vote for MARY tonight. 23:10 Or this game is toast for both you AND me. 23:10 You can do that if you want to go home. 23:10 I'd rather you stick around. 23:11 vote out MARY, Kelly. 23:11 Or I am a goner. 23:11 This is nothing personal. 23:11 It's just business. PM w/ Melanie 21:59 I'm counting on you. 21:59 Just know that. 21:59 ...thanks 21:59 :l 22:03 You're SO close...PLEASE. PM w/ Mary 22:13 Kelly. 22:13 Have you seen my copy of Catcher In The Rye? 22:13 I'm beginning to think it somehow got to the other camp. 22:14 I mean, I've read it, but I don't have it. 22:14 How about Sally, though, am I right? 22:14 What a bitch! 22:15 Exactly! 22:16 I love how someone else around here has actually read a book before. 22:16 I can really relate to Holden. 22:16 You have NO idea how much of a struggle it was at the Dabat camp. 22:16 Though people have compared me to Mary from Pride and Prejudice, for some reason. 22:16 Not sure why. 22:16 ...Yeah, I don't see it...at all...! 22:16 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs nervously 22:17 But, really, Omarosa and Iggy are probably the two dumbest people I've ever had the displeasure of interacting with. 22:18 How did you get any sleep with those two around? 22:18 I mean, I thought you had to pass a sanity test to get on this show. 22:18 At least, I did. 22:18 I should've just faked insanity and stayed home. 22:19 I mean, how do YOU live with people like Korra? 22:21 I have no idea. 22:21 Pardon my French, but I think she once tried to finger me in my sleep. 22:21 Listen, Kelly. 22:22 Why don't you just team up with us on Asawa and take out the idiots? 22:22 What do you need? 22:22 Well... 22:23 You can't really tell me you have any loyalty towards those "people." 22:23 * KellyGoldsmith_ giggles 22:23 "People." That's good. 22:24 I'm down. 22:24 I say we take Omarosa out first, though. 22:24 I swear to God, if I have to see her face tomorrow morning I'll kill myself. 22:25 Yeah, Omarosa. 22:25 I think she'll kill us in our sleep if we keep her. 22:25 * KellyGoldsmith_ laughs 22:25 Oh my god, you're hilarious. 22:25 I'm so excited to have someone on the same page as me for once. 22:35 Were you expecting me not to be around right now? 22:35 I actually expected Omarosa to vote for Korra, but this is okay as well. 22:37 I still voted for Omarosa, didn't I? 22:37 I'm no dumbass, for crying out loud. 22:42 I think I know who, but who would you rather see go? 22:43 Iggy, I guess. 22:43 My cousin loves her music way too much and played it all the time when she stayed with me. 22:43 It's awful. 22:44 And also it pissed me off how she made us have to walk all the way back to Tribal. 22:45 That was SO pointless. 22:45 She's the dumbest person I've ever met aside from Omarosa. 22:45 Mary_Bennet 405c2170@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.33.112 22:45 realname : 64.92.33.112 - http://webchat.freenode.net 22:45 channels : #Gagamas +#OvivorEthiopia 22:45 server : herbert.freenode.net DE 22:45 idle : 0 days 0 hours 1 minutes 36 seconds Fri Jun 12 20:23:38 2015 22:45 End of WHOIS 23:02 We're making another attempt on Omarosa, speaking of her. 23:04 While I'd love to kill the vermin once and for all, I think we might need to make a more strategic play. 23:05 I'd love to see Omarosa go and I'd vote for her in a heartbeat if I didn't think there was a snake in the grass. 23:05 Natalie needs to GO. She's a social threat who I can't stand being around, like she's a millionaire already. Why is she even here? 23:06 True, true. 23:08 I mean, it's your choice. 23:08 I just think we shouldn't go on in this game with someone as sneaky and...just overall weird, you know?? 23:12 Not sure what game you're playing here, Kelly. 23:12 But it's definitely cool having you around. 23:12 I like being here, as does the average person. 23:13 I think it's worth noting that I didn't turn on you despite Omarosa asking me to. 23:14 We need to plan our next move after the challenge, though. 23:14 You saw that you got two votes. 23:21 You're getting votes again. 23:21 I'm telling you, Natalie will win this game if we don't do something. 23:21 I already voted Natalie. 23:21 I know I have no choice at this point. PM w/ Korra 23:01 ...Uh, Korra... 23:01 What!? 23:02 I need to talk to you. 23:02 You know...straight girl to straight girl. 23:02 What do you have to say to a straight girl like me!? 23:02 Yeah! 23:02 Not in a lesbian way. I understand. 23:02 Oh, of course not. 23:02 I have a boyfriend. 23:02 Get on with it 23:02 I have to GO 23:02 Anyway, I know you're probably really into voting for Omarosa again, but there's someone you should watch out for. 23:02 And NOT be lesbian somewhere else. 23:02 * KellyGoldsmith_ points to Natalie 23:03 I know you don't like her, and I think she's a snake slithering in the grass. 23:03 She's got that phony smile she wears everywhere like "Look at me! I'm already a millionaire!" 23:03 She doesn't even need the money. 23:03 I can't stand having her be here with people that do. 23:03 Okay! 23:04 So... are you on board? 23:04 I was kinda cautious coming in, I have to admit. 23:21 I don't care what you think right now, Natalie has to GO. 23:30 Voting Natalie is still the only argument that I can make. 23:30 Like, I'm probably voting for her in the finals, anyways. 23:30 Okay! :) 23:30 Do what you want, but I won't win an Awasa jury. 23:30 She's the one suggesting to take you out 23:31 I mean, obviously. 23:31 Two votes for her showing up in a row from a ~~MYSTERY VOTER~~ would ring an alarm loudly in my head. PM w/ Destiny 23:18 Did you vote for Mary at tribal? 23:18 <|Destiny|> I did not. 23:18 <|Destiny|> I did not deem it in my best interests. 23:18 ...you know, that was a pretty awful introduction on my part. 23:18 <|Destiny|> (Wait this one or last one) 23:19 The previous one. 23:19 <|Destiny|> (K then my answer is correct) 23:19 <|Destiny|> It was... less than desirable. 23:19 Well, if these interests of yours are so valuable, what's in your best interest this tribal? 23:19 Just asking, since, you know, that's how the game is played. 23:19 <|Destiny|> My best interest is Mary. 23:20 Cool. 23:20 <|Destiny|> What about yours? 23:21 <|Destiny|> ? 23:21 You'll see when the votes are read. 23:21 Isn't that what tribal is for? 23:22 <|Destiny|> Fair enough. 23:30 Voting Natalie is still the only argument that I can make. 23:30 Like, I'm probably voting for her in the finals, anyways. 23:30 Do what you want, but I won't win an Awasa jury. 23:30 <|Destiny|> I will vote in my best interests. 23:30 <|Destiny|> You'll see when the votes are read. 23:31 Touche. 23:31 I like your sense of humor. 23:31 * |Destiny| smiles 23:32 <|Destiny|> I'm unskilled with humor, but I do have my moments. Jury Speech Speech Hey, guys! Just wanted to say hi since we haven't talked in a while. I've had a long time to think about the ideal Final 2. It's been 38 days and I'll be honest, I was hoping to see you guys over here on my side of things...but it could have been worse! Korra, I was surprised and...disappointed by your conduct my last few days at camp...but you did do some great things as well. You gave me the chance to see Natalie take her own walk of shame. Even though you were totally fake, I admire everything you've done...but I hope you know that part of your success tonight comes at my expense. If you think you did this on integrity, don't flatter yourself. On the other hand, we have Destiny. I've had to sit here for a long time and hear Jeff say things about relationships...and I certainly didn't see you try and make one with me. I don't know about everybody else...hence my dilemma. I've thought a lot about it, and I'm gonna need a little help. I need you guys to pick a number between one and one thousand. Voting Confessional Benjamin, isn't there something you wanted to tell me? Oh, yes, Mrs. Robinson, thank you for the opportunity. Oh, no, Benjamin, the room number. ... 568. *holds up parchment* The Graduate is my favorite movie. Speech (All-Stars) Hey, guys! Just wanted to say hi since we haven't talked in a while. I've had a long time to think about the ideal Final 3. It's been 20 days and I'll be honest, I was hoping to see some of you guys over here on my side of things...but it could have been worse! Kamek, I was surprised and...disappointed by your conduct my last few days at camp...but you did do some great things as well. Jaclyn, even though you were totally fake, I admire everything you've done...but I hope you know that part of your success tonight comes at my expense. If you think you did this on integrity, don't flatter yourself. On the other hand, we have Agatha. I've had to sit here for a long time and hear Jeff say things about relationships...and I certainly didn't see you try and make one with me. I don't know about everybody else...hence my dilemma. My one question, which my vote will be entirely based off of, is this: What type of cereal best represents your personality and why?